


(Art) Portrait of Bruce "Brucie" Wayne

by MaskoftheRay



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Books & Novels, Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay





	(Art) Portrait of Bruce "Brucie" Wayne




End file.
